At Sun's First Light
by Kelekona8
Summary: Jaina and Kyp haven't seen each other in almost a year. Now Kyp is back and things are very different from what he left them. Final chapter finally posted! 12OCT07 Complete!
1. Part 1

This I my first K/J fic. I actually have most of it posted over at TheForce.Net under my name there, JediAelinwen. I wasn't sure where this would go, so I stuck it here with the NJO stories. I must warn you that I am very behind in the NJO series; I only started Traitor recently and haven't been able to get very far cos of DRL, so please excuse any mistakes I will most likely make about who is alive, who is dead and what the hell has happened in general.  
  
Disclaimer: . . .Is it really necessary for me to tell you all that I don't own SW since we all know that none of us own it? (No matter how much most of us wished we did!)  
  
Summary: The war with the Vong is over. Jaina and Kyp haven't seen each other in almost a year. Now Kyp is back and things are very different from what he left them.  
  
*~*  
  
Part 1  
  
General Jaina Solo stood at the railing of a balcony of the new council building of the Republic/Empire Collation on Mon Calamari. She rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers trying to relieve the tension headache. This was one of those days where she wished she was still just a highly visible, well known pilot, not a highly visible, well known, politically involved General. Many had wanted to lock her away in an office after she was granted the rank of general, but Jaina and most of her superiors had vehemently refused because Jaina would have hated that and she was too valuable as a pilot to do that. So she had remained the head of the Twin Suns Squadron and while most of those had left or moved on, some had remained. Jag and Kyp were two of those who had left Suns, but they had then been promoted to General and placed in charge of their own squadrons. Jag was now head of the Sting Squadron that was composed of a Chiss majority. Kyp was leader of a new squadron known as the Defenders, nicknamed the "Ds". She missed having them around, missed being their own little core team, but they kept in touch and she knew that they were all happy where they were and wouldn't give up their squadrons. Somehow Sting and Suns had ended up on similar schedules and Jaina and Jag had seen each other quite often. But on the other end of the spectrum the Ds seemed to be on a completely different schedule and Jaina hadn't seen Kyp in almost a year. Quite often they had missed each other by a couple of hours but on time she and her squadron had just broken out of the atmosphere when Kyp and the Ds exited hyperspace. She and Kyp had been able to say hi, exchange a couple of friendly barbs and say good-bye over the comm. before she and the Suns had to jump to hyperspace.  
  
She closed her eyes as the breeze off the water blew in her face soothingly.  
  
A pair of hands closed over her shoulders massaging them and a voice next to her ear muttered, "So tense."  
  
She nearly leapt out of her skin; she actually did jump a little, letting out a little yelp of surprise, and spun around to face the being.  
  
The "offender" stood there, arms crossed over his chest, grinning roguishly. "Did I actually startle you, General Solo? Not very becoming of a Jedi Knight-almost-Jedi Master." He smirked.  
  
Jaina pursed her lips; then smiled sweetly. "Screw you, Durron."  
  
He grinned and leaned forward so that his face was only and inch from hers. "Would you be the one to oblige?" he asked his voice husky and teasing.  
  
Jaina narrowed her eyes and stepped forward so that her lips were right next to his ear. "Maybe I would be." She smirked. "Then again..." she took a step back, "maybe not."  
  
Kyp chuckled and straightened back up.  
  
Jaina gave him a Solo grin before she rose up on tiptoe, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, which he returned. "I missed you so much!" she told him.  
  
His arms tightened around her in response. "Missed you too."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got some time off and decided to come and see how things were here."  
  
She pulled away, frowning. "Why did it take you so long to get time off?"  
  
His face didn't betray any emotion. He directed her over to a lounge chair on the balcony and had her sit down. "Things have been busy. This seemed like the best time to take off."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes as his hands began to massage her shoulders and neck. Her head lolled to one side and she moaned.  
  
Kyp chuckled behind her. "That feel good?"  
  
"You have no idea," she muttered.  
  
As he relieved the tension in her shoulders and neck she could feel the headache slowly fade away.  
  
"You realize that now that you are here my family is going to insist on you coming to every meal possible in their quarters."  
  
"You won't here me complaining." She could hear the grin in his voice, which slide over her like velvet. "Better food and company I get most of the time when I am working."  
  
It was her turn to chuckle. "The Ds aren't that bad."  
  
"No they aren't," he admitted. "But I miss being home with you, Jag and your family."  
  
She turned in her seat, taking one of his hands in hers. "You are part of our family too, Kyp. Have been for years."  
  
He gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. "Thanks, Goddess." He raised an eyebrow teasingly. "If I am part of your family what does that make me to you? A brother, uncle or cousin?" He gave her a hand up – it felt good to have her hand in his, it felt right.  
  
She frowned and stared at him, pursing her lips. "I don't know. Definitely not any of the above, but you *are* a part of my family."  
  
He smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently; he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Jaina closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin; for some reason her skin tingled when he did that.  
  
As he stood back up she could have sworn she heard him mutter something, but it was so soft that when she opened her eyes and saw him facing forward, to where ever they were going, she was almost positive that she had just been hearing things.  
  
"How is your brother?"  
  
She grinned. "Great. And he is engaged." She looked up at him.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Really? So Tenel Ka finally got sick of waiting and asked him to marry her?"  
  
Jaina laughed. "Close. Actually we all got tired of waiting for him to figure out that it was time to ask her and Mom, Aunt Mara and I more or less sat him down and told him; then dragged him out to get the ring." She smiled reminiscently. "He asked her when they were on Hapes taking a vacation on a lake. Tenel Ka told me when they got back. She said it was at sunset on their balcony. . .when she was in her bathrobe just after she had taken a shower and he was fully dressed." She chuckled a little at the last part shaking her head.  
  
Kyp had to chuckle a little too. "Perfect time of day and place but not quite right timing?"  
  
Jaina nodded, still grinning. "My brother still isn't great at the whole romantic thing, but he is working at it."  
  
Kyp chuckled again.  
  
They fell into a companionable silence.  
  
Kyp cleared his throat. "So how are things with you and Jag?"  
  
"Fine, he's been a great friend."  
  
He stopped, causing her to stop when his hand didn't move; she looked up at him seeing the look of confusion on his face. "'Friend'?"  
  
She nodded, frowning. "Yeah he and I have become very close friends."  
  
His frown deepened. "But I thought you two were still seeing each other."  
  
She looked at him oddly. "No, didn't you hear?"  
  
He shook his head. "Hear what?"  
  
"Jag and I broke up soon after the two of you left Suns; he and Tahiri have been dating since a month after that." She paused for a moment. "They are practically engaged."  
  
He looked at her with shock. "Jag and Tahiri?"  
  
She nodded, scrunching her nose a little. "Strange, huh?" She grinned. "But they are really cute and sweet together."  
  
Kyp began walking again along side Jaina.  
  
"Tahiri really is perfect for him, she really got him to loosen up a *lot*, and he adores her and is strong and dependable, which Tahiri sometimes needs." Jaina's eyes became pained. "She won't admit it but sometimes she is still scared that those she loves will leave her and Jag has become a constant; she even began traveling with his squadron after Jag pulled some strings." She smiled again. "They really *are* wonderful together."  
  
Kyp nodded and gave her a smile. "It is good to hear that they are both so happy."  
  
Jaina nodded her smile becoming wider. "It is." It was then that she noticed that they had come to a stop in front of her family's quarters. 'It must be dinner time,' she thought.  
  
Kyp punched in the code and the door slid open. He stepped aside and let her enter first.  
  
*~*  
  
That is the first part of a 4 part short story. The next part will be Kyp's POV of this. I hope you liked it! 


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**  
  
"See you in about half an hour, Kyp."  
  
Kyp grinned at the person on the other end of the comm. "See you then, Han." He switched the comm. off and stared out of the open canopy of his X-Wing at the hangar. Finally he hoisted himself up and climbed down the ladder. 01 bleeped at him; he looked up at the R2 unit. "That's fine, 01; I'll be in the Solo's quarters if anything requires my immediate attention." He turned and headed off in search of the person Han had requested he find.  
  
He reached out with the Force to locate her, which he did quickly and easily, she burned brightly in the Force and definitely wasn't paying any attention because she didn't sense him. He shook his head grinning as he headed toward her.  
  
He found her leaning against the railing of a balcony overlooking the ocean. The wind blew her hair back from her face, the strands danced behind her; he noted that she had let her hair grow out and now it nearly reached her waist, something part of him found interesting since she had kept her hair shorter years. "It's more practical," she had told him after she cut her hair at the age of 13. For the most part, though, he was trying to catch his breath her beauty took.  
  
He shook himself. 'Don't even go there, Durron.'  
  
He came up right behind her; she still didn't notice him. He raised his hands and leaning forward rubbed her shoulders, murmuring in her ear, "So tense."  
  
She jumped and yelped, spinning around to face him.  
  
Kyp crossed his arms and grinned at her roguishly. "Did I actually startle you, General Solo? Not very becoming of a Jedi Knight-almost-Jedi Master." He smirked, enjoying teasing her a bit.  
  
Jaina pursed her lips; then smiled sweetly. 'As sweetly at Voxyn saliva,' he thought while trying not to think about what he would like to do with those lips.  
  
"Screw you, Durron."  
  
He couldn't resist.  
  
He leaned forward until their faces were only an inch apart, grinning. "Would you be the one to oblige?" He waited to see what her reaction would be.   
  
She narrowed her eyes and took a step forward so that her lips were near his ear. "Maybe I would be." Her voice was as husky and teasing as his. "Then again..." she took a step back again, "maybe not." Her eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
He chuckled at her response, yes, Jaina hadn't changed all that much. He straightened back up.  
  
Jaina gave him a grin identical to her father's that had been long since dubbed the "Solo grin." She then went up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist; they hugged each other; it felt good to Kyp to do this again, he had missed her, he missed being around her.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
He smiled. "Missed you too." His arms tightening involuntarily in response.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
His smile became an amused secretive one. "I got some time off and decided to come and see how thing were here."  
  
He felt her pull back and he hid the smile.  
  
She was frowning at him. "Why did it take you so long to get time off?"  
  
He felt his throat close, but he managed to keep his face neutral. He placed a hand on her shoulder guiding her over to a lounge chair; taking the chance to think about his answer. He directed her to sit down, finally speaking. "Things have been busy. This seemed like the best time to take off."  
  
He stood behind her and began to massage her shoulders and neck. She went completely limp under his ministrations and moaned. He grinned chuckling. "That feel good?"  
  
"You have no idea."   
  
The tension that had obviously unconsciously settled in her shoulders and neck over time loosened and he felt her Force presence relax as well.  
  
"You realize that now that you are here my family is going to insist on you coming to every meal possible in their quarters," she murmured.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You won't here me complaining. Better food and company I get most of the time when I am working."  
  
She chuckled shaking her head a little. "The Ds aren't that bad."   
  
Kyp shrugged. "No they aren't. But I miss being home with you, Jag and your family."  
  
She startled him slightly by turning in her seat and gripping one of his hands in hers. "You are part of our family too, Kyp. Have been for years."  
  
He smiled, his eyes softening. He knew she understood what family and friends meant to him. "Thanks, Goddess." He had meant to leave it at just that but before he could stop himself he asked, "If I am part of your family what does that make me to you? A brother, uncle or cousin?" His tone was light and teasing as he gave her a hand up, trying to ignore how good it felt to have her hand in his larger hand, and trying to ignore the part of him that was waiting for her answer with anticipation.  
  
The look she gave him was assessing. "I don't know. Definitely not any of the above, but you are a part of my family."  
  
Kyp felt his heart twist in a way only she could induce it to do and he squeezed her hand gently. He finally gave into one impulse and kissed her forehead; his heart leapt when she let him do this without a word. He drew away. "Not any of the above," she had said, but she hadn't said that she felt about him in any certain way other than family. "Not how I feel," his voice was low, at first he thought that she might have heard that, but she didn't react, so he was pretty sure that she hadn't.  
  
He began to lead her toward her parents' quarters. He cast his mind about for a good safe topic. "How is your brother?"  
  
"Great. And he is engaged."   
  
He glanced down at her, his eyebrows raised. "Really? So Tenel Ka finally got sick of waiting and asked him to marry her?"   
  
Jaina laughed; he had always loved her laugh. "Close." She told him about the engagement process. They both ended up chuckling at her brother's expense, but not mean spiritedly. Kyp just hoped that for both Jacen and Tenel Ka's sakes he learned more about romance. Tenel Ka so that she had romance in her life. Jacen so that he didn't end up in the doghouse.  
  
After finishing with that topic they fell into a companionable silence, but something nagged at Kyp, something he didn't want to particularly want to talk to her about, but he knew that it would be odd if he didn't ask. "So how are things with you and Jag?"  
  
Jaina got a fond smile on her face, not the one she used to get when she spoke of her boyfriend. "Fine, he's been a great friend."  
  
That stopped him dead in his tracks. He unintentionally ended up yanking Jaina to a stop when his hand didn't follow when she moved. He swallowed hard. "'Friend'?"  
  
"Yeah he and I have become very close friends."  
  
He was thoroughly confused. "But I thought you two were still seeing each other."  
  
She looked at him oddly. "No, didn't you hear?"  
  
He shook his head, trying to squash the hope that welled in his chest. "Hear what?"  
  
"Jag and I broke up soon after the two of you left Suns; he and Tahiri have been dating since a month after that." She paused for a moment. "They are practically engaged."  
  
If it hadn't been for the discipline that had he had gained over the years, his jaw would have hit the floor. "Jag and Tahiri?"  
  
She nodded, scrunching her nose a little. 'She looks so cute when she does that,' he thought. "Strange, huh?" She grinned. "But they are really cute and sweet together."  
  
Kyp finally fully recovered and began walking along side Jaina once again.  
  
Jaina began to talk about how Jag and Tahiri were good for each other and how close they were.  
  
Kyp nodded and his smile returned. "It is good to hear that they are both so happy." Though he knew that he had to be truthful with himself and that is wasn't just the fact that Jag and Tahiri were happy that made him happy.  
  
Jaina nodded her smile becoming wider. "It is."  
  
Just then they arrived at the Solo quarters and Kyp was reminded of why he had been sent to find her in the first place; he just barely stifled his amusement and anticipation. He punched in the code causing the door slide open. Just before he stepped aside and let her enter first he saw that the room was completely dark except for the minimal light that from the night sky outside of the windows and the strip of light coming through the door they were in.  
  
Jaina stepped in and frowned when she saw that the lights were out. She was about to turn to Kyp and ask him where everyone was when the room was suddenly blazing with light and there was a loud cry. "SURPRISE!"


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Jaina stepped in and frowned when she saw that the lights were out. She was about to turn to Kyp and ask him where everyone was when the room was suddenly blazing with light and the was a loud cry. "SURPRISE!"

Jaina gaped in shock at the large number of people crowd of people in her parent's sitting area.

"Forget something, Goddess?" Kyp murmured teasingly in her ear.

She turned to him in shock. "I completely forgot my own birthday!"

Kyp chuckled. "Happy birthday, Goddess."

Her family, Tenel Ka, Jag and Tahiri walked up to them.

"Happy birthday, Jaya." Jacen gave her a hug, grinning.

"Happy birthday yourself!" Jaina was still a little shocked. "You were in on this too? But it's your birthday as well!"

Jacen grinned wider. "Yes, but Tenel Ka and I already celebrated and it was just too much fun to pass up, the chance to surprise my overly distracted sister."

She received many hugs, handshakes and multitudes of happy birthdays. Corran teased her about being so oblivious, which everyone seemed to be enjoying doing.

Her whole squad was there, all of her family members, family friends, many Jedi, several members of the Rogues, the D's, Stings and a few other friends of hers from the military. Jaina could hardly believe that they could all fit in the sitting room.

Jaina and Kyp stood to one side of the room talking about many different topics ranging from things as impersonal as the political on goings to things as personal as memories of people they cared about that they had lost.

Jag and Tahiri meandered over, joining their conversation.

They were debating different hand-to-hand combat styles and at the moment Kyp and Tahiri were debating a defensive style.

"It's faster moving and harder to get by," Kyp pointed out.

"But it also expends a lot of energy." Tahiri pointed her left index finger at him since her right hand was holding her drink.

It was then Jaina noticed something on Tahiri's hand. Her hand shot out taking the other woman's hand.

Tahiri, startled, tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful.

Jaina flattened out Tahiri's hand in her own hands and inspected it. Her eyes became wide and she looked up at her friend, who was blushing. "Is this what I ithink/i it is?!"

Tahiri smiled, blushing.

Jaina looked up at Jag, who was obviously trying to conceal the smile that wanted to spread across his face, but he couldn't hide the pride and happiness that shone in his eyes.

Jaina cried out with joy and nearly tackled Tahiri with a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Kyp had caught sight of the ring and quickly realized the same thing that Jaina had. He reached over and shook Jag's hand. "Congratulations."

Jag accepted his hand, no longer able to hide his grin. "Thanks."

Jaina then hugged Jag and Kyp gave Tahiri a hug.

"Have you decided on a date yet?" Jaina looked between the newly engaged pair.

Tahiri looked up at her fiancé, playing with the ring on her left index finger that had a diamond with two smaller emeralds on either side of it, perfect for Tahiri. "We're not sure, but very soon."

Jag nodded, wrapping an arm around Tahiri's shoulders. "We don't want to wait too long, we appreciate life and what time we have too much."

The four friends became serious.

Tahiri bit her lip. "There is something Jag and I want to ask you."

Jag's arm slid off her shoulders and he took her hand in his. "We want a small wedding."

Tahiri nodded; then she turned to Jaina. "But I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

Jaina smiled brightly. "I would love to!"

Jag turned to Kyp. "Could you be my best man?"

Kyp grinned and nodded. "It would be an honor."

"Does anyone know?" Jaina asked.

Jag shook his head. "You two are the first. We will announce it tomorrow."

"When did this happen anyway?" Kyp took a drink.

"While we were out for a walk at sunset." Tahiri looked up at Jag lovingly.

Jaina grinned slyly at her ex-boyfriend. "Well aren't we the romantic?" she teased.

About an hour later Jaina was wandering around the crowded room, stopping every once in a while to talk to someone. She silently promised herself that she would come back to her parent's apartment to help clean up the mess she knew they would have.

She glanced around the room and was unable to find Kyp. She stretched out with the Force and was easily able to find him on the balcony.

She made her way over to the doors and pushed one open, letting herself outside and closed it behind her once more. She looked around the wide balcony that stretched the length of the apartment with entrances to it from the sitting area and her parent's bedroom.

Kyp was leaning against the railing staring out over the water.

Jaina silently joined him; she knew that he knew she was there, but he didn't outwardly acknowledge her presence.

"Beautiful night." Kyp finally broke the silence.

Jaina nodded. "It is." But she felt a slight coldness inside her.

Kyp turned his head to her. "What is it?"

Jaina looked down at her hands, whose fingers were loosely interlocked, her elbows resting on the railing. She considered denying anything was wrong or downplaying it, but this was Kyp. Kyp probably knew her better than anyone, save perhaps Jacen. "It's so good to see Tahiri and Jag so happy. They deserve happiness."

Kyp nodded silently, listening patiently.

Jaina paused. "But at the same time...it reminds me...of the darkness in me."

Kyp's eyes narrowed.

Jaina's eyes turned to the water. "The shadows are always there," she whispered. "I feel them. Most of the time I can push them back; ignore them. But they are there." She looked down at her hands.

Kyp looked at his own hands, trying to think of how to put his thoughts in words.

Jaina looked over at him. "How do you deal with it?"

Kyp met her gaze; he saw the pain there and it tore his heart apart. He swallowed and looked down at his hands. "I take it one day at a time." He looked up out at the water. "One thing that war taught me was to accept each moment as a gift. One thing that you taught me was to find the light."

Jaina looked at him in confusion. "How did I do that?"

Kyp turned his head to her. "Being who you are. Since you were a child you always burned so brightly in the Force. Like a beacon."

Jaina smiled at him sadly. "I'm not as bright anymore. There is so much darkness in me."

Kyp shook his head. "You still burn brightly."

Jaina looked back at the water, her eyes haunted. "I don't feel like it. I feel so alone."

"You're not." Kyp reached out and placed his hand over hers. "I will always be here for you when you need me."

"Always?"

"Always. I promise."

Jaina gave him a small smile. He looked down at her hands, her long brown hair forming a curtain around her face.

"It's still there Jaina." Kyp said softly. He reached over and pushed back the hair that had fallen between them behind her back. She turned her face to him; his hand, of its own accord began to caress the side of her face. Their eyes were locked. "The light is there," he whispered; he cradled her face in his hands, not really thinking at all about what he was doing. Kyp lowered his lips to hers, both of their eyes closing, and their lips met for the first time. 

It took Kyp's breath away and stunned Jaina to almost immobility at the feelings evoked by the simple kiss and the pure rightness of it.

Suddenly Kyp's conscious mind intruded reminding him was he was doing and with whom. He immediately broke away and cursing all but ran back inside.

Jaina was so stunned that she couldn't move for several moments, but she finally recovered and was instantly after Kyp. She tried to follow him, but the crowd inside was too dense.

Two parts in one night!!!!! I hope this at least makes up a little bit for being so late on updating. It is taking me forever to get the final part written, but I am hoping to have it up both here and at before Christmas. Thank you so much for you patience!


	4. Chapter 4

Author sheepishly shuffles in For those still interested in this story, I am soooooooooooo…sorry about not getting the last part of this up here! I got it up on the boards at back in January of '05, but forgot to put it up here. I cannot tell you how sorry I am about being an idiot about getting this part up. I hope somebody does enjoy this though.

And here it – FINALLY – is! The conclusion of At Sun's First Light!

Kyp was mentally kicking himself as he prepped for takeoff.

He had kissed _Jaina Solo_! The daughter of one of his best friends! And the niece of the head of the Jedi Order! (Whom he had only just recently started getting along with, and was trying to stay in those good terms with him!) What in Kessel had he been thinking?!

Immediately after he had left the party he had commed his squad, letting them know that they were leaving in less than an hour. He had then headed straight to the hangar. He just prayed that they got out of there before –

"Kyp Durron!"

"Blast!" Kyp breathed, instantly recognizing the voice that bellowed at him. He turned around to see a furious Jaina Solo coming toward him, she stopped toe-to-toe with him, he normally warm brandy brown eyes flashing with anger.

"WHAT IN _KESSEL_ ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" She demanded.

"Jaina –" 

"Kissing me; then taking off like that?! What _was_ that?!"

Kyp could feel the anger coming off of her in waves, but there was also hurt.

"Jaina, I didn't mean for it to happen." He looked at her pleadingly. "It _shouldn't_ have happened."

"So…what?" she asked. "Are you just going to run away?! Pretend it never happened?! Not even _ask_ me how I feel about it?!" She put her hands on her hips. "Why shouldn't it have happened?! Do I repulse you or something?! Explain to me!"

Kyp gritted his teeth. "No! You are a beautiful young woman! And I _did_ want it to happen, but it shouldn't have!"

Some of Jaina's anger had faded at his statement. "_Why_ shouldn't it have happened?"

"Because I am old enough to be your father for one thing. And I shouldn't have force you into it for another."

"Stop being egotistical, Kyp!" Jaina snapped. "You didn't _force_ me to do anything! I _wanted_ to kiss you!"

Kyp definitely hadn't been ready for that declaration, but though his heart was thrilled at her statement, his head reminded him of reality. "I'm still too old for you." 

Jaina snorted shaking her head. "Kyp, I have lived through the worst war to ever touch our galaxy. I have touched darkness no one ever should. I have seen horrors that I can't even describe. And been put through things I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." She looked him straight in the eye. "I'm _not_ a little girl. I don't need someone to tell me what I want and what I don't want." She took a step forward so that they were nearly touching. "And what I want is _you_. I don't want some 'nice young man', I want the man who knows me better than I know myself." Her face became pained. "I missed you Kyp. I missed you this past year. Not seeing you was hard. And I don't want to go through it again."

Kyp moved away from her.

"I'll get myself demoted if I have to!" She called out to him.

He continued to prepare to take off. 

"You lied."

He had barely heard the broken whisper, but it was enough to cause him to whirl around to face her. 

Her face was emotionless, but he could feel the tumult of her emotions through the Force. "You lied," she repeated in a clearer voice.

Kyp remained silent.

"When you said you would always be there for me if I needed you." She took a step toward him. "You lied, because you're leaving, and I need you." 

Kyp felt as if someone had slapped him across the face.

"I _will_ get myself demoted and put onto your squad if I have to," she told him clearly. "I'm not letting you go, Kyp." She took a deep breath, unable to believe what she was about to do. "I love you." 

There, she had said it.

Kyp remained silent but moved until he was once again in front of her, staring into her eyes. 

Jaina swallowed. His face was unreadable, and in her emotional turmoil attempting to ascertain what he was feeling would be near impossible.

He stared at her in silence for several moments before finally speaking.

"Forgive me."

Jaina wasn't sure what to make of those two word, but didn't even try a moment later when she suddenly found Kyp's lips on hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back enthusiastically. 

Kyp had locked his arms around her, reveling in the feeling of her in his arms.

Both were basically oblivious to the cheering from those in the hangar.

Finally the pulled apart slightly for air.

"I love you," Kyp murmured to her. 

She grinned at that.

"So will you?" Kyp rested his forehead against hers.

"Will I what?" 

"Forgive me?"

She smirked at him. "Well that depends on how much you want my forgiveness and what you are willing to do for it."

He grinned. "If you have time I can show you."

She grinned back. "I think I could make some time." 

The End

Thank you for reading! Any reviews are appreciated. Praise and constructive criticism are treasured, and flames in reference to my being so late getting this last part up will be accepted as well. :P :)


End file.
